1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Light Emitting Diode (LED) package having a metal reflective layer for focusing and emitting light through one side of the package, and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an LED package with a metal reflective layer minimized in light loss and improved in luminance, which can be mass-manufactured as a PCB type in a small size unaffected by the size of an LED chip, and is improved in productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, amobile phone or PDA adopts a light emitting diode (LED) package in various sizes for a backlight.
As the backlights are becoming slimmer, the LED packages adopted therein are also becoming slimmer these days.
The LED package 300 shown in FIG. 1 is described in U.S. Patent No. 2003-0094622, in which a reflective layer 312 is formed of a lead frame for an LED chip 310 mounted in the package 300, and the package is sealed with a sealing plate 314 that covers the LED chip 310 and the reflective layer 312.
In this conventional LED package 300, the reflective layer 312 is made of an Ag-plated layer to focus and emit light from the LED chip 310 through one side of the package.
However, in such a conventional structure, the LED chip 310 is formed in a recess 322 of the substrate, and a separate sealing plate 314 covers the recess 322, and thus limiting automated manufacturing and mass-production.
FIGS. 2(a) and 2(b) illustrate a different structure of LED package 400 of the prior art. An LED chip 412 is mounted on a substrate 410, and a molded part 414 with a cavity therein is adhered on the substrate 410. Then, a resin solution with phosphor and epoxy mixed therein is injected into the space 414a to be cured, and the complete structure is diced. However, as an additional process is required to adhere the molded part 414 on the substrate 410, the manufacturing process is not efficient in terms of productivity.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 3, in the conventional LED package 400, the resin solution with the phosphor and epoxy mixed therein is injected into the space 414a in the molded part 414 and cured for about 1 hour to form an encapsulant 416. In such a curing process, the phosphor in the epoxy 418a of the encapsulant 416 tends to precipitate, causing irregular color distribution. Therefore, such a conventional LED package 400 yields low-uniformity and rather mediocre color development.